Titans High School Romance
by CloveRaven4
Summary: Life has been pretty boring so far for the teenage versions of the Teen Titans at Jump City High School, until a new girl named Kori moves to town and changes their lives for the better. (Sorry I suck at summaries) (pairings: Rob/Star, BB/Rae)
1. Welcome to High School

High School Romance

 **Summary: Life has been pretty boring so far for the four teenage versions of the Teen Titans at Jump City High School, until a new girl named Kori moves to town and changes everything for the better. ( AN: Sorry I suck at summaries :)**

 _ **Hello everyone thanks for reading my story! I really hope you like it! Also this is my first fanfiction so please be nice! Happy reading!**_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 1

Normal P.O.V

RRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGG!!! From somewhere under a lump of plush covers and stuffed animals, a hand shot out and slammed down on the off button. The hand belonged to Kori Anders, who had just moved to Jump City from a small, secluded island that not many people know about. The island was called Tamaran, and it was very different from Jump City.Suddenly the lump mocked and Kori shot out of bed. "First day of school!", she squealed, practicality skipping over to her private bathroom to shower. 5minutes later Kori emerged fully dry, and with her red hair in a half ponytail. Kori walked over to her closet and scanned her clothes. It was her first day at Jump City High School, and she wanted to dress to impress.

It didn't take much for Kori to impress though, with her fiery waist length red hair with bangs going to the sides, and brilliant green eyes that sparkled with innocence and beauty and made everyone else's eyes look dull in comparison. Her face was the picture of beauty. She had a tall model like figure with

a flawless orangey tan, and the perfect waist curves and a body of what her old friend from Tamaran would say " that it was like all of her fat had skipped her stomach and gone to her chest!" Kori finally settled on a long sleeve, dark purple crop top with a white mini skirt and purple flats. Kori didn't put on any makeup because she believed that everyone was beautiful just the way they are and didn't need make up.

Kori hurried down the stairs and went into the kitchen to fix herself a bowl of cereal, where her sister Koma was getting ready to leave. Koma looked exactly like Kori except she was older and had black hair, and purple eyes. " Don't be late for the bus sister!" She called before slamming the door shut behind her. Koma always drove her red Ferrari to school because she wanted to show off the car that their parents had bought her. The sisters father, Myan Anders was a successful businessman, and was currently on a business trip with their mother, Luan Anders. Kori scarfed down the rest of her breakfast, grabbed her purple backpack with green polka dots and hurried out the door towards the bus stop.

Kori's P.O.V

I raced towards the bus stop, looking at the sites as I ran. I was so absorbed in this that I

almost crashed into a girl. She was a little shorter than me and was wearing a black leather jacket with the hood up over her face, and a gray long sleeve shirt that said " azerath metrion zinthos" in white print. What does that mean?, I thought, I'll have to ask her. She also had on black skinny jeans, navy blue military combat boots, a black amethyst raven choker, and black studded fingerless gloves. She was reading a really thick book with a black leather cover. I took a deep breath and prepared to say something, but what? Suddenly it all came tumbling out. " My name is Kori, where did you come from, how did you

get here, what is your favorite color, and do you wish to be my friend?!" I burst out.

The girl carefully marked the place in her book and closed it. Then she looked up at me, and I noticed that her eyes were a deep purple, like Koma's.

" I'm Raven," she said carefully, in a monotone. " Raven Roth, and I came from my house, I walked here, my favorite color is Navy blue, and why not."

"Glorious!" I exclaimed, and I wrapped her up in one of my signature bone crushing hugs.

" Um, can you let go of me please?" Raven said, and I immediately released her. Just then the bus pulled up, and Raven got on. I hesitated, suddenly nervous. Raven stuck her head out.

"C'mon," she monotoned, "What are you waiting for?". I just smiled, and taking a deep breath I stepped onto the bus.

Normal P.O.V

Kori followed Raven as she walked down the bus. All around her there were boys cat

calling and yelling " Hey hottie! Come sit with me!" Or similar things like that. At last she and Raven came to the back of the bus. Raven slid into a seat with a girl who had on a cropped purple sweater with a black zip-up hoodie on over it, black leggings, and black platform combat boots. But what drew Kori's attention was the girls light pink hair in two ponytails tied with thick black rubber bands. " Aren't you going to sit down?" Raven asked, breaking Kori out of her thoughts and making her realize that she was standing awkwardly in the aisle. Kori sat across from Raven and the girl with the pink hair.

" Jinx this is Kori, Kori this is Jinx," Raven said, then promptly took out her book and started reading.

" Hi, I'm Jennifer Hexington, but my friends call me Jinx," Jinx said

" Hello the Jinx, I am Kori Anders and it is most glorious to meet you! But if I may ask why do they call you "Jinx"?"

" Oh, it's because whenever I'm around there bad things always seem to happen," Jinx replied.

" Oh I am most sorry friend Jinx," Said Kori. " I hope this will not ruin our newfound friendship!" Jinx smiled shyly liking the bubbly red-head already. Suddenly the bus screeched to a stop.

" Were here," exclaimed Raven. Kori gulped.

" It's not so bad Kori, Raven and I can introduce you to our gang, I think they will like you! Jinx said excitedly. " Especially "him" she continued elbowing Raven in the ribs, and winking. Raven snickered.

" I am confused," Kori said. " Who is this "him" that you speak of?"

" You'll see" said Raven with a smirk as she got off the bus. Jinx followed wearing an identical smirk and then Kori, who was very confused. She gaped at the tall building looming over her. Kori read the sign over the front steps of the building in her head, just as Raven said them aloud.

" Welcome to Jump City High School," Raven said dryly.

 **Hey everyone thanks for reading! Please review! I will respond to the reviewers questions or comments next chapter! (I don't know when that will be posted I still have to make an update schedule). See you next chapter! (Not literally! Lol)**


	2. Meeting Karen

**Here's a new chapter! But first I will address a review!**

 **To ShiningHopeBeast: Thank you! And in the show my perception of Raven was that she was kind of withdrawn and wasn't used to having friends or interacting people, not goth. And actually jinx is one of my favorite characters!**

 **And thank you so much to Catzillataco (love the name by the way), DimitraMitsos, and gloomyficklet for favoriting and following!**

 **So anyway here is your new chapter!**

 **Normal P.O.V**

As Kori stared at the imposing building in front of her nervous thoughts ran through her head. What if I get lost, what if I can't make any other friends, what if people don't like me!

" C'mon, I'll take you to the office to get your schedule," Raven said breaking into Kori's thoughts.

"That would be great, thank you," Kori said, smiling gratefully at the dark girl.

" I have to go to my first class," cut in Jinx. "I will see you guys at lunch!"

" Good by the friend Jinx! I will also see you at lunch!" Kori replied waving. Jinx walked off leaving just Raven and Kori. Raven started walking in which, Kori assumed was the direction of the office.

As Raven led her through the halls, Kori stared around in wonder at the many sights and sounds surrounding her. Raven stopped in front of a door marked "office".

"Well I'm afraid this is where I must leave you, I have to get to my class. See you at lunch," Raven explained starting to walk off.

"Good bye!" Kori called after her friends retreating back. Kori turned back to the door and opened it cautiously.

 **Kori's P.O.V**

I went up to the desk and asked the secretary if I could have my schedule

" Sure sweetie, what's your name?"

"Kori, Kori Anders," I replied

"Here you go" she said pushing a schedule towards me. "And right over there is your guide of the school," she continued, pointing. I looked over to where she was pointing, and there was an African American girl with two buns on top of her head wearing a black cropped leather jacket, a yellow and black striped t-shirt, black leggings, and black boots. I walked over to her apprehensively and she immediately started talking.

"Hi are you Kori? My name is Karen Beecher I'm the cheer captain and I'm your guide of the school in case you didn't know. where did you move from? Was it nice there? Did you have a lot of friends?" The girl asked, firing so many questions I couldn't keep up. She stared at me expectantly and I realized that she was waiting for me to answer.

" umm I moved here from a small island and yes it was nice I guess," I tried to answer as best I could but I was still kind of nervous.

"Can I see you schedule?" The girl named Karen asked.

"Sure," I replied handing it to her.

"Great we have all the same classes!" She exclaimed excitedly. "I'll show you where the first one is," She said leading me out the door and into the all all while asking me more questions about myself. I followed her, smiling because I had just made a new friend.

So what did you think? Feel free to ask questions or write comments in reviews and I will answer them in the best chapter which I hope to post soon. Sorry if this chapter is a little boring and goes on for awhile but I really wanted to find a way to fit Bumblebee in here and I figured that this was the best way to do it. Also sorry if this was kind of short I didn't have a lot of time but wanted to put a new chapter up. I promise that the next chapter will be longer! Any way remember to review fav and follow! Thanks! I hope to post the next chapter soon!


	3. Meeting the Gang

Hey guys! Here's a new chapter! But first I have to address some reviews!

To ShiningHopeBeast: Thank you so much! I've read a lot off high school AUs and I kinda wanted to do something different. Thank you for your support and always reviewing! It means a lot to me, and thanks for following my story!

To DMCsupergamer: Thank you for telling me I didn't even realize that! I'm so sorry! I was in a rush to get the 2nd chapter out because I was going to be busy with spring sports starting up and having overlapping activities. I will try to make sure that it doesn't happen again. I just like the sound of P.O.V, it has a nice ring to it in my opinion J

And thank you to DMCsupergamer and Epicgamer11 for following this story, and movie-series-comics-freak for favoriting!

And I promised a longer chapter so here it is!

Normal P.O.V

Kori followed Karen down the unfamiliar hallways as she led them to their first class. Suddenly Karen stopped in front of a door labeled with the number "1846"

"We have arrived," Karen whispered dramatically. Kori giggled, excited at the prospect of meeting new people she hoped would become her friends. Karen threw the door open with a flourish. She stood there hands on her hips, stance wide and confident, her head raised tall and proud. While Kori stood unsurely behind her. The teacher, a tall thin man with black hair rubbed his eyesexasperatedly, as if this happened every day. Although in the short time Kori had known her, she thought it probably did.

"Karen please sit down," he said tiredly. Karen begrudgingly did so, but not before giving a quick comforting smile to Kori, who smiled back. The teacher turned his attention to Kori and immediately smiled.

"Ah, you must be the new student," he said waving her over. "I am Mr. Light and welcome to science!" He turned her to face the class and said "Class, this Kori say hi." Kori internally rolled her eyes. This guy sounded like he was introducing her to a bunch of first graders!

"Hi Kori," everyone grumbled, except Karen.

"So Kori," Mr. Light began. "Why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself."

"Well okay," she replied smiling brightly. "My name is Kori Anders and I moved from a small isolated island called Tamaran…

Kori's P.O.V

My first few classes had gone well. Everyone was nice and I liked everyone a lot. But now it was lunch time and that meant that I was going to meet the rest of the gang, and I have to say I was a little nervous. Karen was going to introduce me because we had the same class before lunch. As I entered the cafeteria I stared around in wonder. Beautiful glass windows and a large arching roof gave me the impression that I was in a castle. I followed Karen toward a table in a trance. The architecture was beautiful! I was so absorbed in the wonder of this place that I didn't watch where I was going and I bumped in to someone, spilling their food on themselves!

"I am so sorry!" I exclaimed. "I wasn't watching where I was going and—"

"Shove it loser!" The girl shrieked, interrupting me. She had sort blonde hair held back by a pink headband, and was wearing a pink crop top with a short, white high waisted skirt.

"You will pay for this," she practically screamed in my ear. Luckily Karen jumped in.

"Oh shut the hell up Barbie and go find your Ken," she said with a smirk, continuing on towards a table, with what I assumed were her friends.

"That's just Kathrine, or 'Kitten' as she likes to be called." Karen said to me with disgust. "Resident snobbish, rich girl with no manners." I giggled at Karen's comment, glad to have such a funny friend.

"Well we're here," Karen exclaimed pointing towards the table right in front of us with five people sitting at it. I saw Raven and Jinx and waved at them.

"Guys this is Kori, and she is the new student here."

"Well hello little lady," said a tall, muscular, friendly looking African American guy wearing a black t-shirt with a blue and white varsity jacket and black jeans with blue vans. "I'm Victor Stone," he said holding out his hand. "But you can call me Vic. I'm your friendly neighborhood techie and football player. I assume you've already met my girlfriend Karen?" He questioned. I raised an eyebrow quizzically at her and she grinned back, going to sit down next to Victor. I turned back to Victor, and smiling shook his hand and replied.

"It is nice to meet you Victor, I look forward to being your friend." He laughed and said "same to you," with a grin.

"And this over here is grass stain," he said flicking the smaller boy beside him that had blonde hair with green streaks and a whistle t-shirt with magenta long sleeves that said in green letters 'go vegan'. He also had on brown khaki shorts, and magenta converse.

"Hey!" He yelled.

"Hello, the names Garfield," he said wiggling his eyebrows. "The resident ladies man and all around macho person." Raven slapped him upside the head. "Ow Rae," he complained rubbing his head." That hurt!" He continued, crossing his arms in a pout. Raven rolled her eyes but smiled slightly.

"Hey Kori, you already know jinx and me so I'm just going to introduce you to last member of our gang." Raven said smirking and pointing over towards the other end of the table. I turned to look at where she was pointing and my breath caught in my throat. Sitting there was the most gorgeous boy I had ever seen. He was wearing blue jeans with black tennis shoes and a black leather jacket over a white shirt that showed every muscle in his perfectly chiseled chest. He had the most dazzling ocean blue eyes that were covered with a pair of dark sunglasses and his black, spiked hair was gelled to perfection. After a while I caught my self staring and looked away a blush spreading across my face.

"That's Richard," said Raven, grinning evilly along with the rest of the table.

Richard's P.O.V (at the same time)

I saw Raven point over to my end of the table, i had been tuning out so wondering what was going on I looked up. There stood the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, and I've seen a lot of girls, with my reputation as a playboy. She was gorgeous with fiery waist length red hair and sparkling green eyes. Unlike all the other girls I had dated, her tan wasn't fake and I loved that. She had the perfect body and her face was the picture of innocence. She must have realized that she was staring because she looked away suddenly and I did the same, snapping out of my trance. I saw the rest of my friends grinning evilly and I blushed! I never blush!

Normal P.O.V

"That's Richard," Raven said smiling. "Or as I like to call him Dick."

"Ha ha very funny," Dick said sarcastically, still flustered.

Kori come sit down!" Raven continued completely ignoring Dick. Kori came over to Ravens side and sat down in between her and Jinx.

"Hey Robin, care to tell us what that little spectacle was?" Victor asked smirking.

"I am confused," Kori cut in. "Who is this 'Robin' you speak of? That is Richard." Dick smiled, liking the way she said his name.

"Oh that," Vic replied. "See we each have nicknames for each other. Dick's is robin because he flies from girl to girl, mine is Cyborg or Cy because I'm interested in cybernetics and technology, I'm also the giver of nicknames by the way, Gar is Beast Boy because he loves animals, Karen's is Bee because she loves bees, Jennifer is Jinx because—" he broke off as Jinx glared at him.

"Err… I think you know why," he continued nervously. "And Raven is—"

"Rae!" Gar jumped in slipping his arm around Raven's shoulder. She looked at him and growled menacingly.

"Take it if or I'll break it of." She stated. Gar quickly retracted his hand and scampered away to hide behind Vic. But if anyone had looked close enough they would have seen that Raven was blushing just the tiniest bit.

"Yeah, Raven said that if anyone gave her a nickname she would personally break all their fingers of and use them as bookmarks." Vic nervously said. Raven grinned.

"Ooo," Vic said suddenly looking at Kori. "Your nickname could be Star because your eyes sparkle like stars!" Kori beamed.

"I would like that very much thank you!"

"Then it's settled then," Gar said popping his head out from around Vic. "You are now officially part of our gang!" Kori beamed the biggest smile she had in a long time. She was amazed that she had made such great friends only on the first day. She jumped into the groups new conversation thinking that maybe high school wasn't going to be so bad.

 **So what did you think? Was it good? Please let me know I'm the reviews! I may not be posting for a little while because teachers are piling on the projects and I'm going on vacation for the upcoming MLK 3 day weekend so yeah, but I will try to post as soon as I can. Thank you all for following and reviewing! It means so much to me and this story is doing better than I ever hoped so thank you so much for that! Feel free to review or PM me any questions comments or requests you may have for future chapters, and follow and favorite to! Thank you!**

 **As always,**

 **CloveRaven4**


	4. The Sleepover Part 1

**Hey guys! Sorry this took so long! You know I was on vacation and all but anyways here Andre some responses to reviews!**

 **To ShiningHopeBeast: I hope this will get fun but I don't know ;)**

 **To Guest: Thank you! I'm so glad that you like it,**

 **To SassySnazzyTurtle: Thank you! Here's the more that you wanted to read!**

 **and thank you to Inocensia Valeriano, GrimReaperGirl14 and SassySnazzyTurtle for following this story! Your follows mean so much to me and this story has done much better than I could have ever expected! Thank you all so much!**

 **So without farther ado, I present to you, the next chapter! (Its extra long so that's a plus! Almost 2,000 words! I'm so proud of myself!)**

 **Normal P.O.V**

"So guys," Karen said, leaning over towards Kori, Raven, and Jinx. "I say that we do a first day of school girls night sleepover!"

"I'm in!" Jinx immediately exclaimed.

"I would love to partake in this 'sleep over' but I am afraid that I do not know what a sleepover is," Kori said sadly. Karen and Jinx gasped.

"You've never been to a sleepover!" Jinx questioned, looking shocked at the idea.

"I am afraid not," Kori replied shaking her head.

"Well, we are going to fix that! We're going to all the classic sleepover stuff! Makeovers, horror movies, girls talk, it will be so fun!" Karen gushed, beaming.

"This sounds most exciting!" Kori squealed. She looked over at Raven. "Aren't you going to join us?" Kori questioned, looking at Raven quizzically.

"Girl I don't even know why you asked that question!" Karen jumped in, "of course she is coming," she glared at Raven threatingly. "Right?" Raven gave a long sigh.

"Fiiiiiiiine," she groaned. "It would be a welcome break from these idiots." She nodded her towards the other end of the table where Gar and Vic were having a contest to see who could eat the most hotdogs with Richard judging.

"Tell me about it," Karen sighed, wrinkling her nose in disgust as Gar spit out a hot dog on Richard who started swearing angrily.

"They are most disgusting." Kori agreed.

"Anyway," Karen proclaimed, getting right back on track. "Meet at my house at 6, bring your makeup, sleeping bag, and your best horror movies!"

"Are you sure that your parents will not mind?" Kori asked.

"Naw, their on a business trip for a few days and said that I could have some friends over." Karen said, carelessly waving her hand.

"What you ladies talking about?" Gar asked, sliding over.

"Nothing," Raven replied rolling her eyes.

"Remember my house at 6." Karen reminded them as the bell rang. "C'mon Kori we got to get to class!" Karen said as she pulled Kori up from her seat and started dragging her out of the lunch room.

"It was nice meeting you!" Kori called out to the boys. _Especially you,_ she thought, her gaze drifting over to Richard. She blushed at her thought and started dragging Karen out of the lunch room, eager to get out of there.

 **Kori's P.O.V**

 _I'm so excited!_ I thought, running around my room picking up stuff to pack. After I finished I did a mental checklist in my head. _Pjs? Check! Sleeping bag? Check! Horror movies that I stole from my sisters room? Check! Makeup? Check!_ Even if I didn't wear makeup I still had some. My parents had gotten me a big makeup kit for my birthday that I had never used. I had felt really bad about it, but now it was finally getting used! I looked over my bag critically. It was my first sleepover and I wanted it to be perfect! Along with things that Karen had told me to pack, I also packed a toothbrush, extra clothes, and a hairbrush. Once I had decided that I had packed enough I hoisted my duffel bag on my shoulders and made my way downstairs.

"Koma!" I called, "I'm ready!"

"Finally! I thought I was going to waste away waiting for you!" Koma exclaimed,standing up from the chair that she was sitting in. I rolled my eyes at her comment. Koma had always been a bit of a drama queen. When she saw my bag her eyes widened in surprise.

"Damn Kori, what did you put in there? An elephant!?"

"Hey! I said defensively. "It's my first sleepover! I want to be prepared!"

"Whatever you say sister," Koma sighed heading towards the front door. I glared at her but followed, forgetting our argument, my excitement took over and I bounded down the front steps and hoped into Koma's car. During the ride I belted out all my favorite songs on the radio, with Koma gripping the wheel tighter and tighter with annoyance. When we arrived Koma almost groaned in relief.

"Alright out you go," she said shoving me out the door and throwing my bag towards me and quickly driving off.

"Rude," I muttered under my breath. I marched up the front steps and knocked on the door.

"Hi Kori!" Karen said smiling, opening up the door. "Come on in, Raven and Jinx are already upstairs," she said stepping to the side. I grinned at her as I walked inside. The sleepover had begun.

 **Normal P.O.V**

"Hey Kori!" Jinx and Raven greeted as she walked into Karen's room, followed by Karen.

"Hey guys!" Kori said excitedly. "What are we going to do first."

"Well I was thinking we do makeovers with..." Karen paused dramatically. "Girl talk!" She said with a wide grin. This elicted a mix of reactions from the girls.

"Nooooo," Raven groaned.

"Yay," Kori squealed.

"Meh," Jinx monotoned.

"Oh come on guys!" Karen said exasperatedly, as she beagn pulling out her makeup from her dresser. "Fine to make this more interesting, you have to have a makeover opposite from your usual style!" She recived the same reactions from each of the girls. "Kori and I will do Raven and Jinx's makeup using ours, and Raven and Jinx will do Kori and I's makeup with theirs! It's not that hard!" Raven and Jinx reluctantly agreed, and began taking out their makeup. Karen grabbed her makeup and started on Jinx, applying a light layer of pink blush to her cheeks. Kori got out her make up and did the same thing. After a moment of silence Karen spoke up.

"So who do y'all have a crush on?" She asked. They all groaned. "What?" she shrugged. "I'm trying to start girl talk but you guys aren't giving me any material to work with here!"

"Fine, all go first," Jinx begrudgingly volunteered.

"Thank you," Karen said with satisfaction, putting some yellow and orange eyeshadow on Jinx's eyes.

"There's this guy," Jinx began, blushing.

"Do tell," Raven said grinning, or at least grinning as best she could while Kori put some red lipstick on her lips.

"Hold your horses, your going to have to go next," Karen reminded her.

"Anyway," Jinx continued. "His name is Wally West and he's the fasted runner on the track team," she finished.

"That Wally? Isn't he a bit of a player?" Karen questioned. Jinx shrugged, blushing.

"What about you Raven?" Jinx changed subjects, grinning.

"Uh... n-no one," she stammered nervously.

"C'mon Raven," Kori encouraged, putting some pink eyeshadow ending in blue on her face. "Jinx said hers, and will have to say mine next." She shuddered st the thought.

"Fine, I like Gar!" Raven blurted, hanging her beat red face, to avoid staring. It didn't work, everyone stared.

"Gar?" Karen questioned in surprise, putting the finishing touches on Jinx's eyeliner and mascara. "I thought you hated him!"

"That's kinda the point," Raven muttered, as Kori tried to lift up her face so she could finish putting on eyeliner.

"When did you first start liking him?" Jinx asked starting to apply her gothic makeup to Karen's face.

"Since third grade," Raven replied. "A year after I met him. I did hate him at first, but he started to grow on me. I don't like showing feeling, so I hid under my pretend annoyance with him."

"I thought I was the master at knowing if someone had a crush! But yet I only found out in our third year of high school!" Karen said bewilderedly. "That's 7 years!" She exclaimed.

"Enough!" Raven yelled, her face red. Everyone turned to look at her. Realizing her outburst she waved nervously. "Hi" ( **you true Teen Titans fans will know where that's from! ;)** ) "As much as I like discussing this topic," she continued sarcastically, " I think it is Kori's turn to be embarrassed!" She inconspicuously started applying white foundation to Kori's face.

"Well," she began cautiously. "I don't know if any of you know this but, I think I might like Richard." She stated blushing.

"Girl please," Karen said. "We all know that!"

"You-you do?" Kori stammered. They all nodded their heads. "How?"

"We saw you ogling him at lunch," Jinx replied smirking. Kori blushed harder at this, though it was hard to see through the white foundation and black and purple eyeshadow that Raven had applied to her.

"We all know that my crush is Victor since he's my boyfriend," Karen stated. "So now lets go order some pizza, get snacks, and pick a horror movie!"

After a lot of debating they had chosen the movie that Jinx had brought called Saw.

"Alright pizza's here!" Karen called, carrying a huge pizza box in her hands. Followed by Kori who was carrying a try filled with buckets of popcorn, brownies, cupcakes, and candy.

"Aw yeah! Gimme those carbs!" Jinx yelled, grabbing three cupcakes and a brownie. Everyone laughed and started piling pillows and blankets together to create a comfy pillow nest.

"Alright! Let's start this movie up!" Called Karen grabbing a piece of pizza and a cupcake and settling in. Jinx hit play and they all started munching on their snacks occasionally spilling some as the movie went on. About halfway through they were all huddled together looking frightened, even Raven. Suddenly around when someone was about to die the lights went out.

"Well that's weird," Karen stated. "I'm going to look out the window to see if anyone else has lost power." She said walking over to the window. "Nope everyone else's lights are on, I wonder why ours aren't?"

"I go check the fuse box." Raven offered starting to stand up. Kori grabbed her arm

"No Raven you can't go!" She yelled hysterically. "That's how they'll pick us off!"

"Who?" Jinx asked.

"The serial killers!" Kori replied seriously.

Raven barked a laugh, "seriously?" She said pulling her arm out of Kori's grip and walking out of Karen's room. They all waited in tense silence. About a minute later Raven came running back into the room breathing hard, eyes wide and frightened.

"I saw *pant* something *pant* down there." she said in between gasps. "It was a dark shape in front of the kitchen window!" She said regaining her breath. Suddenly they heard a thumping coming from everywhere around the house. The girls huddled tighter in a circle, looking around wide eyed. Then they heard breathing that want their own from the window in Karen's room. A dark shape loomed there, outlined by the moonlight.

"AHHHHHHH!" They screamed running out the door and down the stairs, tripping over each other in their efforts to escape Karen's house. They pushed open the front door and scrambled across the yard. Their feet caught on something and they all fell.

"Trip wire!" Jinx yelled, as dark shapes started to surround them.

"Looks like it's over for you."

 **BUM BUM BUUUUUUUUM! I love cliffhangers don't you? I know I'm so evil *evil laugh* so anyways let me know what you thought in the reviews! If you have any questions or comments I will be happy to answer them! Make sure to follow, favorite, and review!**

 **As always,**

 **\- Raven**


	5. The Sleepover Part 2

***Nervous laughter* he he he he, so I'm back! Sorry for the long wait (it probably wasn't that long but it felt like it to me) but you know life happened! Anyways here a response to a review!**

 **ShiningHopeBeast: No I was not aware that the last chapter was so similar, it cool though to think that another person and I had kind of the same idea!**

 **and thank you so much to .399041 for following and favoriting this story!**

 **Also read the authors note at the bottom for a special shout-out!**

 **so with that, onto the new chapter!**

 **Boys's P.O.V**

"It was nice meeting you!" Kori called back to the table. She looked at Richard and blushed, and started dragging Karen.

"So what do you guys think of her?" Victor asked, as they were packing up their stuff and starting to walk through the halls. Gar smirked, knowing that Vic was aiming the question at Richard.

"Hmmmm…" Dick mumbled, staring off in the direction that Kori just left. Gar and Victor lapsed into fits of giggles.

"Earth to Richard!"Gar yelled, waving his hand in Richard's face. "Hey! Cut it out!" Richard said breaking out of his trance and swatting Gar's hand away. "What's so funny!?" Richard demanded, realizing that they were laughing.

"Nothing," Gar replied, still laughing. Richard fumed. "Anyway," Gar continued. "I overheard that the girls are having a sleepover," he said, grinning mischievously. "Anyone care to crash it?"

"Well alright!" Victor cried, pumping his fist in the air.

"Sure why not!" Richard exclaimed.

"And better yet, their going to be watching horror movies!" He said waving his arms above the air.

"Perfect!" Victor said, rubbing his hands together and grinning like a maniac.

"Alright guys, meet at my house at 6:30, and bring your ideas to crash the sleepover," Gar said, stopping in front of his classroom door. "This is gonna be epic!" The boys did their secret handshake then headed their separate ways to classes.

 **At 6:30**

*Ding dong*

Gar raced for the door.

"Hey Vic and Richard! C'mon in!" He yelled, slamming the door behind him. "Welcome to my humble abode," he said dramatically with a flourish of his arms. "What shall we do while we wait?" He asked.

"Wait? For what?" Vic and Richard said at the same time. Gar rolled his eyes.

"We should crash their sleepover while their watching a horror movie," he stated, as if it were obvious. "They said they were going to makeup, and girl things before they watch the movie so we've got a while to wait."

"Okay," Richard said. "So what should we do?"

"I think we should—" Vic started.

"I know!" Gar interrupted. "We should talk about our crushes!" Vic and Richard just stared at him.

"Isn't that, ya know… a girly thing?" Victor questioned. Gar crossed his arms defiantly.

"It's a good way to get to know each other!" He defended.

"Plus it's a great way to embarrass ourselves!" Richard put in sarcastically. Victor sighed.

"I can see that you're not going to give this up so…," he plopped down crisscrossed on the living room floor in front of the TV.

"Yes!" Gar exclaimed, sitting down beside Vic. Gar opened his mouth to say something.

"Nope! Richard interrupted.

"C'mon Robin," Gar said tauntingly. "Are you scared?" Richard scowled and crossed his arms before sitting down across from Gar.

"Alright, since it was your idea grass stain, your going first." Victor stated grinning.

"Wh-what! I-I didn't say that!" He stuttered, looking nervous.

"No you didn't, but I did!" Victor smirked.

"Fine," Gar sighed. "So you see I might like someone, but I don't really know, it might just be a couple second thing, and I'm not even sure that I like them, it might be strong friendship—," he said rambling on.

"Spit it out!" Richard said, grinning.

"IhaveacrushonRaven," He said really fast.

"I'm sorry what was that?" Victor asked, even though he understood what Gar said.

"I said, I. Have. A. Crush. On. Raven," he said, squeezing his eyes shut and blushing furiously.

"Mhm, thought so," Victor nodded smirking. Richard was laughing at Gar's red face. "Hey pretty boy, your not out of the water yet! Why don't you tell us your crush?" Victor questioned.

"I'm the schools playboy," Richard answered confidently. "I don't have a crush!"

"Uh huh, right," Vic drawled. "If that's true then maybe you can explain why you were staring dreamily at… hmm who was it?" Victor said, pretending to think. "Oh I remember Kori!" He shouted triumphantly, seeing Richards face turn red.

"I-I wasn't staring," he mumbled, tapping his fingers on the ground.

"Then maybe you can tell us why you two were staring dreamily into each other's eyes when you met," Gar jumped in, having recovered from his embarrassment.

"Fine, maybe I do like her." Richard sighed. "Alright enough of this talk, lets play some video games!"

"Oh you're on!" Gar shouted, running over to the game consul.

"Don't forget about me!" Victor called after him, running towards Gar. Richard laughed softly at the two, glad to out of that subject.

 **Later**

"Alright guys, lets get focused." Richard said after their tenth round of Mario Kart. "What should we do to crash the girls sleepover?"

"Let's do something scary," Vic put in watching the screen intently.

"I know but what?" Richard asked.

"Ooo, we could knock out the power! Vic you know how to do that, right?" Gar said.

"Yeah sure I can!" Victor answered. "And Richard can sneak in through Karen's window with your ninja-like skills!"

"And Gar can set up a trip wire outside for when they come running out of the room!" Richard exclaimed.

"It's perfect!" They said in unison.

"Let's fire up the car!" Vic yelled, running outside towards his car. The two other boys ran after him.

 **At Karen's House**

"Kay guys," Richard said coming back to the car from where he had been listening to the girls from Karen's window. "They're definitely watching the movie, I can hear their screams."

"Perfect," Gar said, getting out of the car and grabbing the string for the trip wire. Vic handed them each a little device.

"What's this for?" Gar asked beginning to set up the wire in front of the door.

"Their communication thingies," Vic answered. "So we can talk to each other while we're separated. They go in your ear." He said, noticing that Gar was trying to put his in his mouth.

"Oh" Gar said, blushing. They slipped the communication things in their ears and tested them out. Once they had deemed that they worked they started the next faze of their plan.

"Okay guys, I can turn off the power but I need to be inside the house." Victor said starting towards the door.

"No problem," Richard said, reaching into his pocket. "I can pick the lock," he continued, holding up a bent paper clip. He picked the lock and Victor slipped inside, making his way over to a closet in the kitchen where the fuse box lay. Vic started expertly pulling wires and then with a dying flicker, the light's went out. Victor backed out of the closet and slowly shut the door. He started to make his way to the back door in the kitchen when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Shit, he thought he passed right in front of the kitchen window just as the person reached the bottom and was in a place that they could see him. The person gave a gasp and started racing up the stairs. Victor booked it out of the house where he met the other guys.

"Richard, position yourself near the window and start banging on the wall, Gar and I will do the same." Victor ordered. Richard nodded and ran off. "Ok we'll spread out, you go to the left. Gar nodded. "Alright guys, start making some noise," he said into his earpiece. He started banging on the wall. A couple seconds later he said into his comm,

"Richard you are a go." Richard pulled himself up through the window and stood in front of it, breathing heavily.

"AHHHHHHH!" The girls screamed, running out the room door.

"Gar, your up," Richard said jumping out the window. He watched the girls run out the door and straight into the trip wire.

"Trip wire!" Jinx yelled as he and the other boys started to surround them. Just for fun Gar decided to add,

"Looks like it's over for you."

 **Those nasty little boys! Lol! I would just like to say thank you for all the support I've received on this story! I would like to give a shoutout to ShiningHopeBeast for reviewing on my new chapters every single time! It really means a lot to me and I value your opinion! Anyways I think that's all I have to say! Bye for now!**

 **Xoxo,**

 **-Raven**


	6. The Sleepover Part 3

**What's kickin' little chickens? (I was trying trying to find a different way to say hello since I always use the same greeting) so how have you people been? I'm so so so so so sorry for the long wait! I myself, hate when authors do that, and here I am. Being a hypocrite myself! I was working on a Black Panther countdown for my other story so I had to write 7 chapters in a week so I didn't have a lot of time to work on this chapter. Alright enough excuses! I am so happy with all the support that this story is receiving! I cannot believe how well this story has done! I mean 18 follows and 12 favorites!? Seriously!? This is awesome! Oh and I will probably not post for like a week or 2 since I will be on vacation for mid-winter break so I hope that this will hold out your hunger!**

 **Here's responses to reviews:**

 **To anzlie: I'm so glad you love the story so far! And here's the update that you asked for!**

 **To DMCsupergamer: thank you! I'm so happy that I have improved and I also hope that I can maintain the good writing quality!**

 **To Catzillataco: Thank you for saying that this is a great story! I really loved writing Robin's playful side, it was a nice change from his serious, down to business side.**

 **And thank you to Taiski, and DryBones46 for favoriting this story, knightstef, NIGHT09, DanteMercer1191 and anzlie for following this story, cnmo96fanfic, Yed01, and 12 for following and favoriting this story! Your support means so much to me! Ok I'm done, here's the next chapter!**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **Normal P.O.V**

"Looks like it's over for you." Gar said in a creepy voice. The boys all rolled their eyes at his comment, but they continued to creep forward. They didn't realize that they were creeping into a spotlight.

"You guys!?" The girls yelled in surprise, as the light shone on the boys faces.

"Oh you are so dead!" Raven growled out, standing up. The boys gulped and started backing up.

"Hey Rae," Gar said nervously rubbing the back of his neck. "You see we just wanted to have some fun and we didn't mean to scare you so badly…," he continued, rambling.

"You! Quiet, now!" She grabbed Gar and Richard by their ears and dragged them to a spot in the yard and plopped them down. They rubbed their ears, complaining while she went back to get Vic and he soon joined their circle of shame. The girls sat back and watched. They new that Raven would take care of them and give them a fair punishment.

"Hey Karen!" Raven called over from where she was watching the boys to make sure that they didn't escape. Not that they would have, not if it meant facing Raven's wrath. "Do you have any water guns?"

"Yeah sure! Hold on!" She called back running into her house.

"Vic!" Raven said. "Go inside right now and fix the lights." She ordered crossing her arms.

"Y-yes mam." Victor stammered, saluting her and running off. He came back about five minutes later with Karen trailing behind him with four water guns in hand. She handed a gun to each girl while Vic sat back down. The girls huddled up and Raven quietly explained her plan while the boys watched apprehensively.

"Alright listen up! This is the circle of shame!" Karen yelled, drawing a circle in the grass around the three boys. "If you fidget, talk, twitch, or even move out of this circle, we shoot you. You must stay completely still for…" she paused, thinking. "Half an hour!" She decided with a nod.

"Half an hour!" The boys shrieked, earning them a squirt in the face. They sat down grumbling.

"Hey! I don't wanna hear any complaining out of none of you! You brought this upon yourself, so now y'all have to deal with it!" Karen stated. "You got it?" The boys nodded their heads. Not wanting to speak in order to avoid another splash.

At the end of the thirty minutes Richard was dry— minus a few wet spots, Vic was a little wet, and Gar was soaked from head to toe.

As they stepped out of the circle they were met with four guns pointed at their faces.

"What do you boys have to say for yourselves?" Jinx growled out.

"We're sorry?" Gar asked, his voice rising higher at the end.

"Is that supposed to be a question or a statement?" Kori asked, trying to look menacing and intimidating but failing to do so. Gar turned around to face the other two boys.

"Alright people all together now." He said raging his arms like a conductor.

"We're sorry." The three chorused while Gar pretended to conduct them.

"Much better." Karen said as she nodded her head in approval. "Now who wants breakfast?" Everyone looked at her questionably. "What? Gar and Vic look hungry and it's five in the morning." Everyone looked at their watches and realized that she was indeed correct.

"Alright then." Raven said as everyone started to head inside Karen's house.

"I assume that Vic is cooking?" Jinx asked, raising an eyebrow as Vic started to get out pots and pans. He pulled a chefs hat from out of nowhere and plopped it on his head.

"Who wants french toast?" He asked leaning over the counter.

"Oh yes, me please!" Kori yelled excitedly, waving her hand around. "I shall consume them with gravy and the butter of peanuts." Everyone looked at her strangely. "What?" She asked. "It is a delicacy on my island."

"Well alright then." Gar said as he pulled a plastic bag out of his pocket. "I've got enough tofu bacon for everybody who wants it!" Gar exclaimed holding up the plastic bag in the air.

"So… Just you?" Vic replied smirking. Gar glared at him. **(Anyone recognize this scene? *wink wink*)**

"Gar that is disgusting why do even have that?" Raven questioned as she looked at the bacon in disgust.

"For situations like this so I don't have to eat meat." Gar defended. "You should try some." He waved the bag in her face.

"I respect that you don't eat meat, please respect that I don't eat fake meat." Gar pulled the bag back from her face and started pestering Vic to let him cook his bacon.

"I will not let you cook that disgusting bacon of yours before I make the good stuff!" Vic argued as he started to make french toast and pancakes. Gar pouted and made his way over to the microwave. He grabbed a plate and put his 'bacon' in.

When the food was done they all ate in tired silence. The energy from before gone and replaced with weariness.

"I can drive you boys home to get ready for school." Vic offered seeing as it was six in the morning and school started at seven thirty and also that the girls all had changes of clothes in the house.

"Sounds good to me." Richard said as he yawned and dragged himself from the table as Gar did the same. The girls grunted in goodbye as they were to tired to respond.

"You know we should take a page from their book and get ready." Jinx observed and headed upstairs to grab her clothes.

"She's right you know." Raven said, but she didn't make any move to get up.

"Alright people! Time to get up and get movin'!" Karen yelled suddenly clapping her hands causing Kori to jump up and Raven to fall off her chair. Karen smirked as Raven appeared from under the table with her hair frazzled. Raven glared at her, and if looks could kill, Karen would be dead.

The girls started to get ready and got in Karen's car to drive to school.

"You know," Karen said breaking the tired silence that had settled over the car. "The teachers are going to be so pissed at us when we fall asleep in their classes."

"I won't fall asleep." Raven monotoned. "I just never really pay attention."

"I smell a challenge!" Jinx whispered excitedly to Kori.

"Care to make that a bet?" Karen offered smirking.

"You're on."

"I'll bet twenty dollars that you will fall asleep, and I'll make sure to tell the boys so they can be witnesses along with the other girls."

"Deal." Raven agreed as Karen snaked her arm towards the back seat to shake hands with her. They pulled into the school parking lot.

"We may be tired," Karen said as they stepped out of the car. "But we always look good!" The girls fanned out and walked into the school like the popular group does in all of the classic movies. Hair and skirts blowing in the wind, makeup on point, and looking fierce.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **So what did you think? Thank you so much for all of the reviews, follows, and favorites! Like I said I will not be posting for a week or two because of mid-winter break, I just wanted to let you know so you didn't think that I was dead (but I didn't post this chapter for like 2 weeks and I am so sorry!) but let me know what you thought of this chapter and please remember to follow, favorite, and review! Love you all!**

 **Xoxo,**

 **-Raven**


End file.
